gawremasteredfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
5,000 B.H.C Human Contact * The Cybros emerge from black space, and crash land upon the planets Cyros and Vexuras. *The ancient Urosa evolve into the vile Rancer Swarms on the planets of Mortem and Infernum. 4,190 B.H.C * The Cybros are contacted by the mystery Concinnator who gift them with advanced intellect. * The Cybros use their advanced intellect to reinforce their technology. * The Concinnator visits the now 'Hive World' of the Rancer, slaying its queen and replacing it with a Central Hive Mind. * The Concinnator vanishes. 4,101 B.H.C * The Cybros conquer large amounts of the Equinox Quadrant, destroying lesser races who opposed their might. * The Cybros form three castes for their ever growing empire; The Sword Caste, The Shield Caste and The Arbiter Caste. * The Rancer control the entirety of the Reaper System. 3,910 B.H.C * The Reteran discover spaceflight and fusion technology deep in the Garm Quadrant. * Tensions rise between The Arbiter Caste and outlying Cybros colonies. * The Rancer begin to develop more advanced forms of themselves. 3,902 B.H.C * The Reterans form The Gemini Empire and begin to expand their newly found empire throughout the galaxy. * The Cybros Civil War breaks out between small outlying colonies and The Arbiter Caste. 3,899 B.H.C * The Cybros Civil War ends, and the Cyros Concordance is established unifying the bulk of the Cybros with accepting colonies. * The Gemini Empire encounters a fledgling Rancer Swarm on the planet of Galaxis. The Rancer Swarm is obliterated and the planet is colonized. 3,891 B.H.C * The Gemini Empire develops their WMD callsigned "The Scourge". Testing begins on barren planets and moons. 3,885 B.H.C * The Gemini Empire's scouts discover the Cybros on the planet of Kordor, at the edge of the Equinox Quadrant. * The Rancer develop more Swarms and establish them across the bulk of their worlds. 3,884 B.H.C * The Gemini Empire openly destroys the Cybros colony on Kordor, using their 'Scorching' tactics to ensure no survivors. * The Cybros Clans meet under the jurisdiction of The Arbiter Caste and form The Cybros Dominion in response to the Gemini Empire's hostility. 3,883 B.H.C * The Gemini Empire and The Cybros Dominion begin open warfare thus beginning The Gemini Wars. * The Cybros Dominion begin development on their particle technology and shielding. * The Rancer watch The Gemini Wars unfold, learning and studying. * High Arbiter Zas Keli'mar steps down from The Arbiter Caste and takes the role as High Archon of The Sword Caste. * The Shield Caste is placed upon the border of the Garm and Equinox Quadrants. 3,882 B.H.C * The Gemini Empire loses the planet of Soro, a strategic fortress world to the Cybros Dominion. * The Gemini Empire stresses the use of "The Scourge" and goes into long debates. * The Rancer are discovered by the Cybros Dominion on planet Brax, they repel the Cybros and go into hiding deep within the planet's core. * The Cybros Dominion finishes its shielding technologies and brings them into service. * The first Proto Planet is discovered by the Rancer in the Zagar System. * High Archon Zas Keli'mar promotes Blood-kin Xerus Fal'us to Principality. * Executor Dela'core Falligus is promoted to Grand Executor of Phase Fleet, the spearhead of the Gemini Empire. 3,880 B.H.C * The Shield Caste of the Cybros Dominion is shattered as the Gemini Empire begin The Phase Offensive. * "The Scourge" is confirmed for use and the final testing phases begin. *